Supermarkets, discount department stores, and the like normally include check-out lanes or counters. At any one time, one or more check-out lanes may be closed, and to indicate the closure, a sign is normally placed on the lane which bears the words "lane closed" or similar verbage. In the past, the signs have taken the form of bars that are placed across the check-out lane, chains which carry a sign, or self-supporting signs that are placed on the lane.
Problems have arisen with the use of such signs in that it is necessary for the employee to store the sign when it is not in use, and frequently the signs are misplaced or lost so that no sign is available to indicate the lane closure. In addition, because of the frequent handling of the signs, breakage frequently occurs.